La Boda
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Tras la batalla, Aya ha estado muy deprimida por la muerte de su hermano y de Chidori, pero Toya tiene una sorpresa que seguro que la hace muy feliz...... dejen RR plis!


Habían pasado 2 meses desde la batalla final, Toya y Aya estaban paseando en una romántica noche por el parque. Fueron hasta uno de los restaurantes italianos más lujosos, donde tenían una mesa reservada.

Aya había estado muy deprimida desde la muerte de su hermano y la de Chidori, pero especialmente la del primero. No paraba de pensar en el y sus ojos habían perdido parte de esa alegría que solían emitir.

Esta depresión preocupaba mucho a sus amigos, y claro esta, a su novio también, así que Toya decidió salir aquella noche juntos e ir a cenar, puede que lo que iba a decirle no la alegrara tanto como el pensaba, pero deseaba que sí.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio y cuando llego el camarero pidieron con naturalidad.

TOYA: Aya....

AYA: Dime - aunque sincera su sonrisa era fingida, y eso no paso inadvertido para su novio. En estos dos meses Aya intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada, a fin de no preocupar a sus amigos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

TOYA: Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y desde el primer momento sentí algo especial por ti, eso no es un gran misterio. Tuvimos que pasar mucho juntos, pero conseguimos salir adelante gracias a nuestro amor.

AYA(confusa): ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

TOYA(empezando a poner-se nervioso, cosa rara en el): Lo que quiero decirte es que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, vivir todo lo que nos queda juntos. Por eso....(Toya se sonrojo levemente) ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- a la vez que decía esto Toya le mostraba a Aya un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Aya se quedo helada, deseaba gritar de felicidad pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Había imaginado tantas veces aquel momento, pero no veía a Toya capaz de dar aquel paso.

TOYA: Si dices que no lo entenderé no tienes porque...

AYA: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE DIGA QUE NO!- por fin había salido de su inmovilidad, y ahora sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad- ¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTARIA!

Dicho esto, Aya se abalanzo hacia Toya y lo abrazo con cariño. Luego se besaron dulcemente.

TOYA: Menos mal, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras.

AYA: Nunca podría hacerlo

Volvieron a besar-se.

Al día siguiente, reunieron a todos sus amigos y le dieron la gran noticia.

YUUHI: Enhorabuena ;-)

SUZUMI: Espero que seáis muy felices

ODA: Señorito Toya ¿Por qué me hace esto? (llorando a lo cómico)

TODOS: ODAAAAAAAAA ¬¬

ODA: :-p

En ese momento se vio un resplandor rosa y Chidori apareció vagamente ante ellos. Lucia una gran sonrisa, acto que todos interpretaron como su enhorabuena a la pareja.

AYA: Nos gustaría que tu fueras la padrina ¿crees que podrás materializarte el tiempo suficiente para eso?

Otra sonrisa fue interpretada como un sí, y Chidori desapareció.

Finalmente llego el día de la boda. Aya estaba de los nervios y Suzumi tubo que estarse dos horas con ella para conseguir tranquilizarla minimamente. Luego la ayudo a poner-se el vestido, la peino y la maquillo. Estaba realmente hermosa.

En otro lugar, Yuuhi acompañaba a un no menos nervioso Toya, aunque no demostraba sus nervios de forma tan clara como su prometida.

YUUHI: Tranquilízate, ya veras como toda va a salir bien.

TOYA(muy serio): Yuuhi, dime una cosa. ¿Tu aún amas a Aya?

Esta pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Yuuhi, quien no tardo en esbozar una divertida sonrisa y fue caminando hasta la ventana, allí apoyo sus brazos en el saliente y miro al cielo con la mirada perdida.

YUUHI: Aunque la amara, no impediría vuestra boda. Ella es feliz así, así que yo también sería feliz, además, eres mi amigo ¿no?- en estos últimos dos meses Yuuhi y Toya se habían hecho muy amigos- Pero lamento comunicarte que no estoy enamorado de tu preciosa prometida. Creo que hace tiempo que deje de amar-la, aunque nunca quise reconocer a quien realmente amaba.

Los ojos de Yuuhi se llenaron de tristeza y melancolía.

YUUHI: Y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, ella se fue....me enamore dos veces, y dos veces perdí a la mujer que amaba.

TOYA: Esa otra mujer....¿Es Chidori?

YUUHI: ¿Quién sino podría ser?

TOYA: Aun la amas ¿verdad?

Silencio. Yuuhi se tomo su tiempo, continuo observando el cielo, y finalmente desplegó los labios para contestar a la pregunta de su amigo.

YUUHI: Sí, aún la amo como el primer día, e intentado olvidarla, aceptar que esta muerta, pero ella me lo impide apareciendo aquí y allá cuando le place- Yuuhi suspiro resignado- Peor bueno, ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, hoy es el día de tu boda y vamos a pasarlo en grande! ;-)

Yuuhi y Toya salieron de la habitación de este y fueron hasta la iglesia. Una vez allí, del brazo del doctor, entro Aya vestida de novia. Estaba realmente hermosa y muchos fueron los que contemplaron ensimismados su belleza, pero había un hombre que aún estaba más ensimismado que todos los demás, un hombre para el cual solo existía Aya, y aquella visión era la más hermosa que había visto jamás, era como un ángel.....claramente aquel hombre era Toya, el prometido de la chica.

Aya avanzo con lentitud y nerviosismo hasta el altar, y allí su mirada se cruzó con la de Toya y ambos se tranquilizaron, desde aquel momento supieron que todo iba a ir bien.

El cura dio su habitual sermón y finalmente los novios pudieron entregarse los anillos, asistir en el hasta que la muerte nos separe y el esperado: puede besar a la novia. Toya no se hizo de rogar y beso apasionadamente a su ahora esposa.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia donde todos les esperaban lanzándoles arroz y pétalos de rosa. Ambos sonrieron felices. Entonces Aya, como es tradición, lanzo el ramo. Todas las chicas se pelearon por el, pues se dice que quien coja el ramo será la próxima en casar-se.

Pero ningún consiguió el ramo, pues este fue a parar a las manos de una pequeña chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones que sorprendida observo como el ramo caía en sus manos. Entonces miro al chico que tenía al lado, un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

Chidori, sonrojada,  le sonrió a Yuuhi y este, algo sonrojado también, le devolvió la sonrisa.  Entonces Chidori desapareció envuelta en aquella luz rosa que al chico ya le era tan familiar.

La fiesta continuo con gran alegría, se celebro un gran banquete, y después vinieron unos músicos que no pararon de tocar mientras la gente bailaba sin parar. Algunas de las invitadas eran descendientes de las diosas, así que los hombres no pararon de mirar-las contemplando la belleza que solo ellas poseían.

Unos meses más tarde, Aya tubo al hijo que esperaba, Fue un varón de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, a quien Aya, en honor a su fallecido hermano y por su gran similitud, le puso de nombre Aki. Pero sucedió algo muy curioso, cuando estaba en la cuna, Aya vio como el bebe apretaba con gran fuerza algo dentro de su puño. Cuando finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo consiguió que abriera la mano, se encontró con dos pendientes rojos, los que ella le había regalado a su hermano. Aya empezó a llorar de alegría pues comprendió que aquel niño era la reencarnación de su hermano.

Toya al final no murió al cabo de 3 años, y consiguió pasar toda su vida con Aya. El pequeño se hizo grande y se enamoro de una de las diosas. Ahora todos son felices, y lo serán para siempre.......

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Holasssssssssssss!! Después de tiempo sin aparecer por este terreno vuelvo al ataque con un nuevo fic de ayashi!!! Esta vez es un aya-toya con un poco de yuuhi-chidori . Espero que les haya gustado pues lo hize con la mejor intención. Dejen RR plis!


End file.
